1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image displaying apparatus, an image display observing system and an image displaying method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In related art, as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 9-138384, 2000-36969, and 2003-45343 for example, there is known a method for alternately supplying a left-eye image and a right-eye image, both of which have a disparity, to a display at a predetermined period and observing the images with a pair of glasses including liquid crystal shutters driven in synchronization with the predetermined period.